la venganza de Ash
by ashsharingan
Summary: Ash es un sabio de antaño hace mucho tiempo incluso mayor que Arceus, el se embarcará en una lucha para restaurar el chakra a los humanos y devolverles el sentido de la justicia ¿lo logrará o morirá en el intento?; Aurumshipping (AshxArceus); súper dios Ash, muy inteligente Ash y Rinnegan y Sharingan Ash; clasificación T por posible violencia leve


**bueno queridos lectores esta historia se me ocurrió cuando leía uno de las historias de Ash traicionado por sus amigos y he de decir que si comentáis y os parece bien la historia será un gran bombazo, que la disfrutéis y no se os olvide comentar**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Pokémon o los caracteres de Naruto pero esto no es un crossover**

* * *

Ash estaba en la semifinal del torneo de Shino cuando un rival de Ash sacó un Darkrai y un Latios y eso le hizo perder, durante horas estuvo pensativo que dirían sus amigos si se enterasen de que tenía un secreto y ni decir de Arceus, Arceus, Ash suspiró al pensar en ella y pensar como estaría, si, ella era una chica cuando inconscientemente activó sus ojos y vio en realidad que era una mujer solo que nadie ni siquiera sus hijos Pokémon se enteraron de ella cosa que eso lo sorprendió pero lo desestimó porque no quería meterse en esos asuntos así que sin mas se dirigió a Pikachu

"oye, amigo, tu crees que soy fuerte ¿verdad?" era mas una pregunta que una afirmación

**"por supuesto que si Ash"** dice Pikachu en diálogo Pokémon

pero Ash lo entendió perfectamente como las otras veces, nunca lo había dicho abiertamente ni siquiera a su familia y dio otro suspiro cuando pensaba en su familia, su rota familia, su padre murió en un accidente de coche cuando salvó a un niño de la carretera y murió en el acto cortesía de una contusión cerebral así que así se quedó sin padre, su madre guardaba un secreto muy oscuro que nadie quería que Ash supiese y no conocía a nadie mas de la familia, ni sus primos ni tíos ni abuelos y su viaje Pokémon era la escusa perfecta para estar solo pero Pikachu sabía que había algo mas pero no quería indagar mas sobre el tema así que lo dejó de lado, poco sabía el que Ash y Delia tenían entre los dos un secreto muy oscuro pero que nunca Ash dijo nada enfrente de los demás y poco quería decir

**en Altomare**

una dragona estaba merodeando a través del jardín secreto de Altomare y estaba echando de menos a cierta persona que la salvó de dos ladrones que intentaron convertir la ciudad en una base armada y se llevaron la vida de su hermano en el proceso, si, estoy hablando de Latias, la guardiana de Altomare y de quien estaba pensando era de Ash, cuando la salvó vio a un muchacho que era normal y corriente pero dentro sintió una energía que no era normal y estaba casi incluso al nivel de su madre, Arceus (nota: ella todavía no sabe que Arceus es mujer) así que lo mantuvo en secreto no vaya a ser que los demás se rieran de ella y de Ash, no quería lastimarle quitándole la esperanza al pobre chico de ser un hazme reír de todo el consejo Pokémon y actualmente estaba sentada en el jardín pensando que podía ser esa energía tan extraña cuando oyó el correr de su mejor amiga y esta dijo

"Latias, Latias, el va a venir aquí" dice Bianca

_"¿quien?" _dice ella telepáticamente

"¿aun no te has enterado?, es Ash el quien va a venir" dice Bianca poniéndose muy feliz y eufórica

_"¿seguro?"_ dice ella al no saber si el vendrá o no

"si, me envió una carta diciendo que como Altomare pilla de camino a su casa decidió visitarnos unos días para la reparación del barco y para echar el combustible necesario para ir a pueblo paleta" dice poniendo a una Latias muy feliz en eso

_"que bien, ¿sabes cuando llegará?"_ dice Latias muy feliz

"aproximadamente mañana porque dice que tiene que hacer unas cosas primero, aunque no me ha dicho cuales" dice Bianca con esto último en una pose pensadora

_"deja de pensar en ello, seguramente tiene cosas en mente por hacer" _dice Latias

ambas se pusieron muy contentas sin saber que una figura extraña les estaba expiando desde las sombras

**con Ash en un bosque cercano al puerto**

Ash había decidido contarle su secreto a Pikachu y actualmente estaban en un claro del bosque para poder hablar a solas así que armándose de valor le iba a contar todo a Pikachu

**"muy bien, Ash, ¿que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?"** dice Pikachu preocupado por su mejor amigo

Ash dio un suspiro largo y cerró los ojos, Pikachu estaba esperando a que le contestara pero nunca llegó esa respuesta y sin mas le lanzó un rayo para despertar le cosa que Ash lo absorbió impresionando a Pikachu, este iba a replicar pero cuando vio los ojos de Ash le dio miedo mirarlos, sus ojos chocolate ahora era de un fondo blanco grisaceo con cinco anillos visibles muy juntos y con comas en ellos que Pikachu no supo indentificarlos

**"por Arceus, Ash ¿que te ha pasado el los ojos, y como has logrado absorber mi rayo?"** dice Pikachu en éfasis y muy asustado

"eh, calma amigo, te puedo entender, así que por que no nos decimos todo lo que tengamos que ver con nosotros y ningún secreto" dice Ash enigmáticamente pero para su fortuna Pikachu lo entendió a la perfección

**"Ash, me estás asustando" **dice Pikachu en shock e impresionado

"escucha, hace mas de incontables milenios, cuando incluso Arceus ni siquiera había existido estaban los ninjas elementales que se encargaban de la protección de este universo y nuestros ancestros fueron poco a poco olvidados, mi clan llamado el clan Otsutsumi era el principal de estos clanes cuando Kami que se dice que antiguamente ella hizo a Arceus pero no estoy seguro y podíamos manejar todo los tipos de elementos y unas habilidades que están por encima de Arceus tenemos el deber de proteger a los nuestros y a nuestra especie de contacto" dice poniendo confuso a la rata amarilla

**"entonces si sois mas poderosos que Arceus ¿por que dejáis que nuestra especie sufra las acciones de vuestra gente?"** Ash no respondió sino que bajo la cabeza en decepción

"lo siento por todo lo que habéis tenido que pasar pero no podía hacer nada sin revelar mi ojo único así que tuve que recurrir a la ayuda del chakra y aura" dice Ash

**"¿que es chakra?"** pregunta Pikachu confundido

"es la energía que armoniza con el cuerpo, espíritu, y mente y haciendo eso podemos convertirnos en verdaderos dioses solo si manejas esa energía a tu antojo y muy fácilmente pero solo si tienes tantas reservas como Arceus tiene de aura" dice Ash

**"bueno, no me quedo muy satisfecho con lo que me has dicho pero entiendo ahora porque te escondes y que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo como Pokémon"** dice Pikachu alegremente

"gracias Pikachu, que sepas que eres un verdadero amigo" dice Ash acariciando a Pikachu y soltando un chuu de placer

**a la mañana siguiente en el puerto**

el barco iba a embarcar del puerto cuando Ash vio algo que nunca había visto, era una ciudad mejor que la antigua Altomare y desembocó allí, iba a hacer su buena acción del día porque no sabía si Latias conocía su secreto así que iba en dirección a Altomare y así poder hablar con Latias acerca de esto y esperaría que le apoyase en todo esto

**ya en Altomare**

el sol brillaba en Altomare como ningún otro y se esperaba para hacer un baile en honor a sus héroes Latias y Latios que protegieron a la ciudad y a todos sus habitantes a la muerte y por eso los desconocidos eran tratados con hostilidad pero con una sonrisa

cuando Ash llegó fue abordado por una figura y se sorprendió de que era Bianca pero Ash descubrió que no era Bianca sino Latias disfrazada de Bianca, entonces ella habló en telepatía

_"Ash, cuanto he esperado este momento" _dice Latias

"yo también te extrañé Latias"dice Ash

"bueno, sino es mucho esperar vamos al jardín, necesitamos mostrarte algo" dice Bianca

"¿que es?" dice Ash

"ya lo verás" dice Bianca enigmáticamente

**en el jardín secreto de Altomare**

"vale, chicas ¿que está pasando?" dice Ash empezando a impacientarse

"mira" dice Bianca señalando la joya alma

la joya alma tenía un tenue resplandor de morado y azul en los bordes así que Ash decidió comentar su opinión

"¿que le ha pasado a la joya alma?" pregunta calmado, en realidad ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, la joya alma estaba chupando su poder para salir de ella alguien

**"no lo sabemos, pero es muy bonita, mas bonita incluso que la antigua joya alma y por eso necesitamos que tu nos cuentes que está pasando a ella"** dice Latias en diálogo real

"¿que?" dice Ash "¿como voy a saber lo que le está sucediendo?" dice con una mueca de confusión y sorpresa a la vez

**"no te hagas el tonto, siento una energía muy poderosa dentro de ti y por eso te digo lo que demonios le está pasando a la joya, necesito que me lo expliques Ash Ketchum"** dice Latias muy enfadada y alterada y Bianca con los brazos cruzados y haciendo una mueca de confusión, si mis queridos lectores, Latias le contó lo de la energía de Ash a Bianca y esta no la creyó al principio pero poco a poco le resultaba extraño que alguien no se afectase por la MDA (mecanismo de defensa de Altomare) y por eso empezó a sospechar pero el gran error que hizo Ash es no simular que no la había entendido (a Latias) y sentenció su actuación de ese modo

Latias sonrió cuando su amiga ya no tenía dudas de que Ash escondía algo

"muy bien, no os lo diré os lo mostraré, pero Latias necesito que agarres mi mano" dice Ash y Latias aunque se lo pensó dos veces agarró su mano y Ash tocó la joya alma y los dos se sumergieron en un mundo de inconsciencia o mas bien dicho dentro de la joya alma

**dentro de la joya alma**

ambos estaban paseando y Latias estaba muy confundida de que alguien entrase en la joya alma y, es mas, se puso pálida cuando vieron a Latios con una mezcla de sorpresa y conmoción y el decidió romper el hielo

**"¿que demonios?, ¿como habéis entrado aquí?"** dice Latios con un fuerte impacto emocional **"Latias, no puedes traer un humano aunque sea Ash a la joya alma, que pasaría si el no pudiese salir de aquí ahora"**

**"****yo no lo he traído aquí hermano, fue el mismo"** dice Latias con un dejo de enfado porque la estaban regañando por algo que no había hecho

"¿que? ¿eso es cierto, Ash?" pregunto muy alteradamente

"si, yo mismo traspasé la barrera de la joya alma y empecé a pasear por aquí con tu hermana" en ese punto Latios quedó sin palabras pero su hermana se abalanzó ante el

**INTRODUZCA MÚSICA - MORPHOGENÉTIC SORROW**

Latias estuvo hablando con palabras incoherentes hasta que Latios consiguió quitársela de encima

"Latias, cálmate, estoy aquí, nadie te va a hacer daño" dijo esas palabras muy dulcemente cuando Latias aun estaba llorando de felicidad al saber que su hermano no la había abandonado del todo

"Latios, te creía muerto" dice Latias

"aparentemente lo estoy" dice Latios dando un suspiro agitado

"¿que quieres decir?" dice Latias atemorizada por lo que viniera algo peor que eso

"Latias, cuando yo morí mi parte del alma corporal se fue al cielo pero la parte de mi consciencia del alma quedó atrapada en la joya alma" dice Latios

"no lo entiendo" dice Latias y Ash contestó muy sabiamente

"Latias, el alma se compone de dos cosas: aura, o energía de la mente; y KI, o energía del cuerpo. Cuando estas dos energías se fusionan crean la energía llamada chakra que es la que yo uso y la mas fuerte de las tres" dice Ash abriendo los ojos lentamente a Latios por lo que sabía y obteniendo un asentimiento de Latias

"ahora lo entiendo, quieres decir que el aura de Latios quedó atrapada en la joya alma y su KI fue a parar al cielo ¿no?" dice Latias un poco confundida

"exacto" dice Ash

"Ash, ¿como sabes eso? creí que un humano no sabía de ningún otra energía excepto la del aura" dice Latios sorprendido

"te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que yo sé, sin embargo no hay tiempo y necesito sacarte de aquí ya que me estas chupando mucho chakra para salir de aquí" dice pero Latios no lo entendió

"Latios, parte también de tu aura se fue al cielo pero como tu aura aquí esta solidificada no habrá ningún problema en sacarte de aquí, peor solo si tu quieres" dice Ash sorprendiendo al duo eon y originando un montón de preguntas al los dos hermanos pero rápidamente les dijo que pronto se las respondería y Latios dijo

"si Ash, quiero volver a estar con mi hermana otra vez, por favor" dijo arrodillándose ante Ash y este pareció muy sorprendido por sus acciones pero lo dejó pasar diciendo

"Latios no hace falta que te arrodilles, te sacaré de aquí" dice renovando las esperanzas de Latios, así que sin mas salieron de la joya alma

**FIN DE LA MÚSICA**

**ya fuera de la joya alma**

Bianca estaba esperando una respuesta cuando ambos despertaron

"muy bien, ahora ¿que está pasando aquí y por que sacas la joya alma de..." no pudo terminar cuando Ash dijo

**"gedo: rinne tensei (camino externo: vida celestial de Samsara)" **cuando dijo esto una cabeza de samurai demoníaca salió de la superficie y se tragó lajoya alma

**"kai" **dijo Ash y la cabeza empezó a masticar la joya alma, Bianca iba a detenerle pero Latias se lo impidió

tras dos minutos mas la cabeza dejó de masticar y lo que vio Bianca la hizo desmayar

allí en toda gloria estaba Latios el hermano de Latias

**tras dos horas del desmayo de Bianca**

Bianca se preguntaba que diablos había pasado cuando vio a Latios y se dijo así misma que no era un sueño lo que acababa de hacer Ash así que sin mas se acerco a Ash y le pregunto a voz en grito

"PERO QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO ASH KETCHUM" dice Bianca casi a punto de desmayarse de nuevo

"fácil yo solo he devuelto el KI y el chakra a Latios y así es como ha revivido de nuevo" dice Ash como si fuese la cosa mas simple del mundo dejando a Bianca pez en eso

"¿se puede saber que es eso, y como tu lo sabes?" dice Bianca ya mas calmada

"todo a su debido tiempo mi amiga Bianca" dice Ash enigmáticamente

por suerte para Ash, Bianca aceptó los términos a regañadientes

**con Lorenzo**

el abuelo de Bianca, Lorenzo estaba trabajando de jubilado en su taller de góndolas y viendo de reojo a Latias dijo

"Latias, Bianca se que sois vosotras así que salid" dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa pero lo que salió fue algo muy diferente, salió un dragón eon azul como el arándano y blanco dos veces mayor que el tamaño de Latias que esta y Bianca salió después de dejar a un anciano sorprendido

"Latias, Bianca, ¿quien es vuestro nuevo amigo?" dice Lorenzo

_"Lorenzo, soy yo, Latios el hermano de Latias" _dice en telepatía Latios provocando la risa al anciano

"ja ja ja ja el hermano de Latias murió hace 3 años ja ja ja ja" dice Lorenzo

"Lorenzo no es una broma" dijo Ash "yo le resucité"

en ese instante mira un poco de cerca a Latios y notó que llevaba la marca de nacimiento en el hombro izquierdo con lo cual se puso pálido balbuceo unas palabras incoherentes y después se desmayó provocando la gota estilo ánime a Ash y Latios, y las risas de Latias y Bianca

**dos horas mas tarde**

con Lorenzo despertando los dos gemelos se dirigieron a el

"veo que no era un sueño, pero Ash, ¿como lograste resucitar a Latios?" dice Lorenzo sorprendido y a la vez confuso

"eso tendrá que esperar porque yo tengo que irme, el barco zarpará dentro de dos horas y debo volver con mi familia a pueblo Paleta" dice provocando la tristeza en el gemelo eon rojo, y Latios notando eso dijo

**"vuelve pronto ¿de acuerdo?" **dice Latios

"de acuerdo Latios, tienes mi palabra pero espero poder cumplirla ja ja ja" dice con un extraño humor Ash en Latios que este no cogió y empezó a reírse

**en el puerto**

"¿ya te tienes que ir?" dice Bianca

"si, mi barco zarpa en dos minutos y tengo que estar allí" dice Ash

**"me gustaría poder ir contigo, pero tenemos una reunión de legendarios y me temo que no va a poder ser" **dice Latios

"tranquilo, a mi no me desagrada" dice Ash en un tono cariñoso

**"Ash, no me hables como si fuese un niño" **refunfuña Latios

"es que lo eres" dice Ash con una cara de palo y sacando un comentario a Latios diciendo 'seres humanos estúpidos'

**"vuelve pronto ¿vale? y gracias por el regalo que me has hecho" **dice Latias

"no hay de que Latias, y disfruta de tu hermano mientras puedas ¿de acuerdo?" dice Ash

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

"adiós Ash, cuídate/**adiós amigo mio" **dicen tanto humanos como Pokémon por igual

_'próxima parada, mi destino' _piensa enigmáticamente Ash

* * *

**mis queridos lectores, este es un aviso para aquellos que estan enganchados a mis historias, no volveré a venir por aquí hasta Agosto por mis vacaciones en Julio de irme a la playa que me lo merezco, aquí os dejo esta historia para entretenimiento, que la disfrutéis y no os olvidéis comentar**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


End file.
